A motor vehicle comprises at least two axles, wherein each axle is generally assigned two wheels. Furthermore, in each case one axle and the two wheels are assigned a so-called stabilizer which has at least one torsion body and limbs arranged thereon, wherein each limb is directly or indirectly connected to a wheel. The stabilizer can be used to damp and/or compensate fluctuations of the wheels in the vertical direction perpendicularly with respect to a direction of travel of the motor vehicle and perpendicularly with respect to the axle, and therefore to achieve rolling stabilization for the motor vehicle.
Document DE 10 2008 000 240 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for operating a motor vehicle which has two axles with wheels mounted in a sprung fashion thereon, wherein each axle is assigned an electromechanical stabilizer. For this purpose, wheel movements of the individual wheels are detected and fed to a control, as a result of which an electric motor of the stabilizer is controlled in such a way that spring compression movements on one side are prevented from being copied on to another side of the axle.
DE 10 2010 051 807 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a rolling stabilization device for a motor vehicle comprising a stabilizer which is assigned two wheels of an axle of the motor vehicle and is divided into two stabilizer halves, an actuator which is capable of rotating the two stabilizer halves with respect to one another, and a control device which is designed to operate the actuator as a function of driving state parameters, at least in a first operating state of the motor vehicle, in such a way that a rolling movement of the vehicle is counteracted by a torque transmission between the two stabilizer halves.
A control device for a stabilizer of a motor vehicle is described in document EP 1 577 127 A2, which is incorporated by reference herein. Here, the stabilizer comprises a pair of stabilizer rods which are arranged between two wheels of an axle, and an actuator which is arranged between the stabilizer rods and which comprises an electric motor and a mechanism for reducing the speed. A desired torque for the electric motor is calculated on the basis of behavior of the motor vehicle and of steering operations of a driver. Furthermore, a torque is estimated for each stabilizer rod. The electric motor is controlled as a result of a comparison of the desired torque with the estimated torque.
A stabilizer arrangement which is known from document EP 1 925 472 A2, which is incorporated by reference herein, comprises a two-part stabilizer with in each case one radius link which runs in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and whose stabilizer sections execute a rotational relative movement with respect to one another. The stabilizer sections are operatively connected to an adjustable torque generating device which has such high control dynamics that the stabilizer arrangement applies an adapted opposing torque to a torque acting on the stabilizer arrangement, even when a torsional section inside the stabilizer arrangement is dispensed with.
Against this background, a method and a system having the features of the independent patent claims are presented.